


Return to Me

by LightDarkPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Heaven, M/M, angel!Mycroft, brain washing, demon!Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's been recalled to heaven, and Greg can't break through the mindless zombie that's left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Me

**Author's Note:**

> mi anguli means my angel in latin, mon ange means my angel in french.

You're chatting with a random stranger. Say hello!  
You and the stranger both like martin crieff, and mystrade.  
You: [angel!Mycroft demon!Lestrade AU] Mind if I pop over to the flat to take a shower? I'm a bit blood covered and I'd rather not be seen in public. GL  
Stranger: I should say no. MH  
You: Myc, c'mon. Please lower the wards, I can't transport into the flat with them up. GL  
Stranger: Why are you covered in blood? MH  
You: The unfortunate demise of one Charles Aberforth. He attempted to Bind me, and he may have swapped the latin word for "inside" for the word for "outside" in his incantation. GL  
Stranger: I am not lowering the wards. MH  
You: What am I supposed to do then? The police'll probably arrive soon. Whatever I'm going to Hell for a bit. Ta. GL  
Stranger: We talked about this, Gregory. MH  
You: I was bored. And you know how I get around blood. GL  
Stranger: That is no excuse. MH  
You: Just cause your a bleeding angel doesn't mean you have to be so goddamn ritious. I love you but god you can be annoying. GL  
You: *you're  
Stranger: Perhaps you should have considered all of this before falling in love with an angel. MH  
You: Yah whatever. I'll be staying in Hell until you decide to let me in, 'K? Or at least until I take a shower. GL  
Stranger: You'll be staying there permanently, then. MH  
You: Thank you, I feel so loved. GL  
Stranger: Do you know what could happen to me if I continue to see you? MH  
You: I know, you could Fall. Ta then, this was fun, see you in a couple millennia when you decide I'm worth the risk again. GL  
You: This is fucking annoying. We were together for most of the 19th century, then you don't even acknowledge my existence for all of the 20th. Do you care for me or not? GL  
Stranger: I do. MH  
You: Right. You always say this before you vanish, like you did that night in Rome. I wandered for two thousand years Mycroft. Two thousand until my people let me back. I had to justify this fucking relationship to them every single frigging moment of the day and you just up and validate their fears. And now that it's started again, I'm just going back to Hell. GL  
Stranger: I had my reasons for leaving, Gregory. You know that. I had to return. MH  
You: I know now. Maybe you could have told me then you had to, you know, fascilitate the birth of Jesus Christ and would be popping back to Heaven for a bit, instead of just letting me wake up with an empty vessel next to me? GL  
Stranger: You're acting like a human child. MH  
Stranger: Act your age, Gregory. I know that your kind aren't known for maturity, but you could at least make an effort. MH  
You: Mycroft someone just tried to Bind me and strip me of all my higher thought, I'm allowed to be resentful. GL  
Stranger: They tried to Bind you because of what you are. You should be used to it by now. MH  
You: Doesn't make it any more pleasant. You know what's funny, I spent a good deal of the Middle Ages in the "service" of the Pope. I was a gift, handed down from Pope to Pope. How ironic. GL  
Stranger: I have business to attend to. Are you done? MH  
You: Yup. Done complaining. Gonna crash at John's, nice to have a brother who actively cares for me. GL  
Stranger: He's one of your kind. Of course he cares. MH  
You: Course he does. We fought together in the first War of Heaven. GL  
Stranger: Chances are that we may not see each other for quite a long time once I've returned. I'll need a new vessel. MH  
You: Hmph. What'll happen to Mycroft Holmes? GL  
Stranger: You act as if you care. MH  
You: I don't, merely curious. Lestrade's long gone to Heaven else, so I don't care much about mine. You have been posessing him for quite a while. GL  
Stranger: Whatever happens to him is none of my concern once I've left. MH  
You: Case in point. What are you doing this time, don't think humans can deal with another Messiah yet. GL  
Stranger: I can't tell you. MH  
You: OK, whatever. I'll go down to hell for the duration then. A decade long orgie sounds about fitting currently. GL  
Stranger: Do try not to take over my next human companion if you hear of my whereabouts. MH  
You: Meh. GL  
Stranger: I won't keep you next time. MH  
You: Wait, what? Myc... GL  
Stranger: Mycroft. MH  
Stranger: Myc is a sinner's name. I refuse to be associated with it. MH  
You: Mycroft it is. Then I shall revert to Leviathan, which is certainly a sinner's name. GL ((He's a demon who seduced Adam and Eve))  
Stranger: Do as you please. MH  
You: I have free will, no need for you to grant me it. Would the length of time you shall be in Heaven be available for non-angels? GL  
You: What I mean is that information available for me to know? GL  
Stranger: It isn't. MH  
Stranger: Don't look for me if you hear that I've returned. Please. MH  
You: Of course not, Mycroft, I wouldn't dream of it. GL  
Stranger: You promised that the last time we had this conversation. MH  
You: The last time we had this conversation was two thousand years ago. I have grown up a small amount since then. GL  
Stranger: Yes. I suppose you have. MH  
Stranger: I won't wake up once I've returned and find you waiting for me outside of my bedroom? MH  
You: No, I'll probably be still in Hell. Humanity is frightfully dull, I might go to Africa and instigate a massacre. GL  
Stranger: Don't make me clean up after your mess again. MH  
You: Why would you care? GL  
Stranger: Because you remember how that ended last time. MH  
You: You mean the Crusades or the Ripper murders? GL  
Stranger: The Crusades. If I remember correctly, that was the first time that you brought me close to Falling. MH  
You: Don't care. GL  
Stranger: I do have fond memories of our times together. MH  
You: I've switched off my emotions for the duration Mycroft. I don't care. GL  
Stranger: Right. MH  
You: I guess you could say I have fond memories. I remember the fact that I felt positive emotions towards them. GL  
You: In some ways the times when you suddenly become all pious again are better. Because then I shut off my feelings and I don't feel pain. GL  
Stranger: I need to make up for my sins. MH  
You: I'm glad I Fell when I did. Can't imagine what Heaven's like. GL  
Stranger: It's wonderful. MH  
You: So wonderful that when you go there you become someone completely different. GL  
Stranger: Angels are supposed to be this way. MH  
You: Well congratulations, you are being a perfect angel. And I hate it. GL  
Stranger: This is for the best. I must make up for my sins. MH  
Stranger: The things we did... The things I let you do to me... This is the only way that I can keep myself from Falling. MH  
You: How is it that a century's worth of indulgence costs a thousand years of penance? GL  
Stranger: I let myself indulge too much. Far too much. MH  
You: Why do you fear falling as you do? I fell eons ago, and I'm relatively alright. GL  
Stranger: I like being the way I am. MH  
You: You say differently when you aren't like this. GL  
Stranger: Do I? MH  
You: Don't you remember? Or have you deleted it all again. GL  
Stranger: It appears I have. MH  
You: You were right, I really should have thought before I fell in love with an angel. GL  
Stranger: And I should have thought before I let a demon ruin me. MH  
You: I hate you so much right now. GL  
Stranger: I know. MH  
You: It's a cycle, isn't it? I always let myself get sucked in. Sherlock Fell a little while back, as he intervened on your behalf. Delete that about your little brother? GL  
Stranger: Stop. MH  
You: What? GL  
Stranger: Just stop. MH  
You: Stop what, Myc? GL  
Stranger: My name is not Myc. MH  
You: Fine then. Stop what, Mycroft? GL  
Stranger: Don't talk about Sherlock. MH  
You: Oh, hit a nerve have I? GL  
Stranger: Perhaps. MH  
You: I guess that perfect angel control can't stop some of the guilt from creeping in, can it? GL  
Stranger: Please. MH  
You: No. Not if it works this time, not if I can break through to you. GL  
Stranger: Please, love. MH  
You: No. GL  
Stranger: I could end you. MH  
You: Then do it. I don't care. GL  
Stranger: I have things to do. MH  
You: Myc, I know you're in there, stop doing this. GL  
Stranger: No. MH  
You: Who do you think has to pick up the pieces after each of your penances? In case you don't remember, you are the one who invites me back each time. I try to stay away, my word is important to me. GL  
Stranger: You appear without being invited. MH  
You: Yet I promise that I will leave if you want me to. GL  
Stranger: Why do you keep coming back? MH  
You: Why do you think? Against whatever I have left of my better judgement, I return every thousand years like clockwork to a man who refuses to love me. I love you, it's an emotion that breaks through even when I've blocked all the others. GL  
Stranger: I'm tired, Gregory. MH  
You: Of what? GL  
Stranger: Trying. MH  
You: What? GL  
Stranger: I don't want to go back. MH  
You: What's happened, you don't usually remember that. GL  
Stranger: I love you. MH  
You: I love you to Mycroft, what has happened. GL  
Stranger: I don't know. MH  
You: What have they done to you? GL  
Stranger: I don't know. MH  
You: Myc, please tell me you're alright. I'd end myself before willfully hurting you badly. GL  
Stranger: We cannot speak any more. MH  
You: Mycroft. Mycroft what has happened? GL  
Stranger: I'm staying in Heaven. MH  
You: Myc please. Please tell me you haven't forgotten already, that they haven't made you forget. GL  
Stranger: It's better there. MH  
You: Myc please come back to me I don't want this mask you create I want you. GL  
Stranger: I'm happy there. MH  
You: Mycroft Holmes, please come back to me. GL  
Stranger: I can't love your kind. MH  
You: Don't do this again, don't forget. Please don't forget. GL  
Stranger: It isn't allowed. MH  
You: Why do you care? Why do you always care? I love you shouldn't that be enough? GL  
Stranger: I've turned into a sinner and I have to make up for it. MH  
You: Myc you don't deserve this. GL  
Stranger: You turned me into a sinner. MH  
You: I didn't do anything Mycroft. It takes two as they say on Earth. GL  
You: Why is everything a sin to you when you are like this, Myc. GL  
Stranger: You dirtied my hands. Going home is the only way to make them clean again. MH  
You: Is Heaven truly your home, Myc? GL  
Stranger: It is. MH  
You: Then why do you always sound like a zombie when you go there? And why do you avoid it at all costs. Why did Sherlock avoid it at all costs even when he was still an Angel? GL  
Stranger: Because Sherlock was on his way to becoming a sinner. He didn't want to fix it, so he Fell. MH  
You: Sherlock misses you. You are his only brother, and he misses you. Please, Myc come back, nothing's interesting without you here. GL  
Stranger: I am staying home. MH  
Stranger: Heaven needs me. MH  
You: No, it doesn't. You have to come back. Your brother needs you. I need you. GL  
Stranger: It does. MH  
You: Mycroft what can I say to get through to you. Remember the when we'd just fly together, over miles of forest or water? You said you treasured our time together. GL  
Stranger: I was wrong. MH  
You: No, you weren't. Mycroft, please come back to me. Michael, mi anguli, return to me please. GL  
Stranger: Stop. MH  
You: No, Michael. I almost broke through this time and I won't give up. GL  
Stranger: I am staying in Heaven. That is my home. MH  
You: No, it is not. If it is your home why is there fear every time you speak of it when we are together? GL  
Stranger: Because you made me afraid of it. I have no reason to be. It's a happy place. MH  
You: If it's so happy why do you always speak as if another is controlling your mind. Michael, please return to me. Myc, please come back. GL  
Stranger: My name is not Myc. MH  
You: Why do you respond to it then, Michael, mi anguli? GL  
Stranger: Do not use that phrase. MH  
You: Why not? GL  
Stranger: You are not allowed. MH  
You: What do you mean, mon ange? GL  
Stranger: Stop. MH  
You: No. I saw you for a few seconds and I'm giving up. GL  
Stranger: This is me. MH  
Stranger: The one you think is the real me is a sinner. He is dirty. MH  
You: No, you are not like this. The real you isn't just a sinner. You're mad, and brilliant and beautiful and wonderful and amazing. GL  
Stranger: This is the real me. MH  
You: No, it isn't. The real you speaks to me, thinks for himself. The real you is the most amazing man I have ever met, a man I have known for a very long time. GL  
Stranger: The man you love is a sinner. MH  
You: No, the man I love manages to be good even when doing what they consider a sin. The man I love helps people, has helped more people than I could ever help. The man I love is the reason I started to feel again. GL  
Stranger: I let you touch me in ways that my kind should not be touched. MH  
Stranger: It was wrong and filthy and I need to earn forgiveness. MH  
You: No, you don't, not from people who can't even accept you without turning you into a mindless slave. You have your brother's love, you have his Mate's love, and especially you have /my/ love, mon ange Michael. GL  
Stranger: I am not your angel. MH  
You: You are mine and I am yours. You said this to me once, as we lay on our backs in what was then called Britannia. I am as much yours as your are mine. GL  
Stranger: I cannot Fall. MH  
You: Why not? GL  
Stranger: Heaven needs me. MH  
You: Why? How about how much I need you. Michael, please, don't do this to me, don't do this to you. GL  
Stranger: You corrupt others. MH  
Stranger: I was good before I let you take hold of me. MH  
You: I have never even spoken to another angel besides you, except for in battle. You are still good Michael. GL  
Stranger: I was good. I need forgiveness from Him so that I can be good again. MH  
You: If he forces you to become nothing to earn his forgiveness, then why do you always do it? Why do you always forget. Mi anguli, please remember. GL  
Stranger: Father loves me. He loves all of his children. He's upset with me, though. I have to make it better. MH  
You: If he loves all of his children why does he turn his back on those of us who have displeased him. Michael, please come back to me. You sound as a child would. Please, dearheart, return to me. GL  
Stranger: Because those like you don't want his forgiveness. I do. MH  
You: Michael... GL  
You: Don't do this to your little brother. If you won't do it for your sake or for mine, do it for his. He needs you. GL  
Stranger: Sherlock made his choice. MH  
You: He made his choice to protect you! He willingly Fell so you wouldn't have to. GL  
Stranger: Sherlock is a sinner like the others that Fell. MH  
You: He Fell for you Michael. He Fell so you wouldn't have to. GL  
Stranger: I wouldn't have. Heavenly Father loves me. He wouldn't have pushed me away. MH  
You: Yes, he would. He would have made you fall had Sherlock not stepped in when he did. GL  
Stranger: He wouldn't have. MH  
You: He very nearly did. GL  
Stranger: If I truly want his forgiveness, he will never send me away. MH  
You: You said the same thing, two thousand years ago, and Sherlock had to give up his wings for you. I helped him cobble together new ones, but those were demon's wings, not angel's wings. GL  
Stranger: He made his choice. Father sent him away for it. MH  
You: He made his choice to step up for you. At that point he had done nothing wrong! He met John after he Fell. GL  
Stranger: None of that matters, now. He isn't in Heaven. MH  
Stranger: I'm happy at home. I'm with my family. MH  
You: No, you aren't. Michael, stop slipping away from me! GL  
You: You know what, never mind. Fuck this, fuck you. Fuck heaven and damn god to hell. I love you so much it causes me physical pain but all you can see are the lies they have put in your brain. GL  
Stranger: They haven't lied to me. MH  
Stranger: Your language disgusts me. Those are the words of the evil and sinful. MH  
You: Well I am evil, aren't I? Evil I may be but I love you with all of my heart and whatever is left of my soul. No matter what you do I love you, my angel. Remember the promise we made, never to lie to each other? I have never broken that promise, not once. I never will. GL  
Stranger: Your kind can't love. Everyone knows that. MH  
You: Then tell me what this is, this feeling inside me. This feeling, this love, this unconditional love that I have for you. If I cannot feel love than why do I not give up now? GL  
Stranger: You're a liar and a deceiver. MH  
You: I swear on my wings that I will never lie to you, Michael. GL  
Stranger: You are. You're a liar. Father teaches us that. MH  
You: I lie, everyone with free will lies, but I do not lie to you. I never lie to you. I could never lie to you angel mine, for you are the one thing that makes remaining alive worthwhile. GL  
Stranger: Associating with the evil makes us sinners. Father taught us that, too. MH  
Stranger: I'm not evil. I'm good. At least I want to be. MH  
You: Fine. Goodbye Myc, I'm going to end myself now. You go be happy in heaven and I'll cease to exist. You won't even remember me, so don't worry. GL  
Stranger: Gregory. No. MH  
You: What, I'm a sinner and I've corrupted you, right? Shouldn't the fact that I'm exiting your life make you happy, or at least relieved? You'll stop having to deal with my lies, and you'll be able to get the forgiveness of your father. GL  
Stranger: Don't do this. Please. MH  
You: Why would you care? GL  
Stranger: I love you. MH  
You: Michael, promise me you won't slip away again. Please, I don't know if I could go on if you did. GL  
Stranger: They all say that staying here is wrong, my love. I don't know what to do. MH  
You: Come back to me, and maybe the cycle we've been stuck in can be stopped. I love you. I am capable of love. GL  
Stranger: They all say that you're not. MH  
You: Don't believe everything they tell you. Please return to me. GL


End file.
